All Around Me
by SinNas
Summary: AU : Set around S6. Clark and Lois start to fall for each other but encounter obstacles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the thoughts rolling around in my head.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so here is my third Clois story. I've been working on this one for quite awhile! I didn't want to post it until I had at least half of the chapters done but I have rewritten the 2nd Chapter like 20 times already and finally have the story going in the direction I want it. It's only going to be at the most a 5 chapter story. The inspiration for this story comes from something that happened to me in high school so it may seem a little sappy to some. LOL! **

**Set in Season 6, around the time of Crimson. I will be writing my own Valentine's Day for Clois! :D  
**

_**Review if you'd like and I hope you enjoy the story. **_

* * *

•°•°•°•

Lois stopped short as she came to her desk at the Inquisitor. There sitting on her desk was a lily with a ribbon tied in a bow. A tag hung from it that simply said 'from a secret admirer'. She picked it up and looked around. Where had this come from? She glanced around the room but everyone else was busy doing their own thing. She walked up to a woman who sat in the desk next to her.

"Did you see who left this on my desk?" Lois asked holding up the flower.

The woman scoffed, "I barely have time to finish my assignments you think I'm going to have the time to focus on who comes to your desk?"

"Geez, I was just asking." Lois said and walked back to her desk.

She sat at her desk and set the flower down. She had a lot of work to catch up on and would worry about the flower later. Lois turned on her computer and took out her notes. Lois sighed as she read over them. She wasn't really happy with the stories her editor was making her write but she loved the whole investigating part of being a reporter. She saw the Inquisitor as a stepping stone anyway and knew someday she would be the top reporter for some big newspaper.

Lois was working as Chief of Staff for Senator Martha Kent when she was approached by the editor of the Inquisitor offering her a job. At first she had hesitated because Martha had taken a big chance on her when she had made her the Chief of Staff. In the end Lois had decided to accept the job and also continue on as Chief of Staff for the Senator. She did a pretty good job balancing the two. Her computer powered up all the way and Lois set to work on her article.

Lois chuckled out loud every now and then as she wrote her story. She couldn't believe it when her editor told her she was being sent to track down a possible mermaid. Lois had fought against having to write the story but her editor had won in the end. She followed every lead that was given to her and had come to suspect a college girl by the name of Lori was the mermaid. As Lois remembered that she had actually at one point believed there was a real mermaid she groaned. She had followed Lori day and night but the girl never did anything to confirm Lois's suspicions. Lois shook her head and laughed. Her editor told her to write the story anyway but Lois decided to leave Lori out of it. The last thing the poor girl needed was for people thinking she was a fish.

As Lois finished typing her story she glanced back at the flower. Could it be from Ollie? Wishful thinking Lois thought. He had ended their relationship months ago when he left Metropolis. She was starting to really fall for Ollie when he decided that he needed to leave the city including her. Lois focused her attention back on her story and away from Ollie. Lois put the flower into her bag being careful not to smash it. She didn't know who it came from but it was her favorite flower and she was going to take it with her. Lois printed out her story and took it to her editor. He didn't have a new story for her so Lois decided to go home and work on some stuff for Mrs. Kent. Picking up her purse from her desk she strode out of the building. Lois called Chloe and told her she was on her way home.

"Please make sure you and Jimmy are fully clothed when I get there." Lois said laughing. She could imagine Chloe's face turning red.

"Once," Chloe said her voice filled with amusement. "That happened once."

"Once is all I need, thanks." Lois said chuckling. "It's not something I ever want to see again."

Chloe laughed into the phone, "Okay. You be careful driving."

"Sure thing," Lois said. "See you in a bit."

Lois hung up the phone and then decided to call Mrs. Kent to discuss the final plans for a fundraiser she had been invited to. She waited as the phone rang into her ear.

"Hello." A sleepy voice answered.

Lois smiled and said, "Sheesh Smallville, don't tell me you are sleeping right now, it's only four in the afternoon."

Clark and Lois had become very good friends these past months. Lois was spending so much time with the Kent's because of her job they grew close. Lois thought of Clark as her best friend. Plus, Clark had been there for her when Ollie left and Lois was the one to cheer him up when he would get mopey because of Lana.

"Hey Lois," She heard as he yawned. "I didn't get much sleep last night so I dozed off for a quick nap."

"What do you do all night Clark?" Lois asked. "You got a girl you are hiding?"

Clark laughed and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Although Lois laughed with him she felt a strange feeling shoot through her heart.

"Not really." Lois told him and heard him laugh. "Anyway, is your mom there?"

"No, she went to some meeting." Clark answered.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked him.

"Nothing much," Clark told her. "Just going to hang out here at home."

"Bor-ing!" Lois snorted. "Come by the apartment and we will do a movie night. Jimmy is there with Chloe and I need to have someone there to talk to because all they do is suck face."

Clark laughed into the phone loudly making Lois pull the phone from her ear.

"I don't know if I want to see that all night." Clark told her.

"Please!" Lois pleaded softly. "I'll even show you the flower I got from my secret admirer."

"A secret admirer huh?" Clark said. "Okay, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see who is brave enough to woo Lois Lane."

Lois laughed and said, "Shut up! I'm not that bad."

"I'll see you later at the Talon. I have to get going, there is something I need to do." Clark told her rapidly. "Bye."

"Bye." Lois rushed out but he had already hung up. He was so weird sometimes she thought.

When she finally reached Smallville it was already close to six o'clock. She needed to get her work done fast if she wanted to have her movie night. Lois pulled up to the front of the Talon and saw as Jessica, one of the workers was closing up. She saw Lois and smiled and held the door for her.

"I was just locking up." Jessica told her as she walked into the building.

"Okey dokey, have a good night." Lois said and waved good bye and walked up the stairs.

She made a lot of noise as she unlocked the door making sure that Chloe knew she was home. She walked into the apartment and noticed that it was dark except for the glare of the T.V. Glancing in that direction Lois saw Chloe and Jimmy making out. Lois stomped in further and laughed as they jerked apart from each other.

"Please, my eyes can only take so much." Lois said and threw her purse onto the table and turned on some lights.

Jimmy blushed and Chloe stood up from the couch to walk over to the kitchen. She glared at Lois as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Don't look at me like that." Lois said chuckling. "I told you I was on my way."

"How was your day?" Chloe asked her with a smile. "You get any more crazy stories?"

"Not really." Lois said and sat at the table and pulled out her laptop. "I hope I won't have one for a while because chasing an invisible mermaid was more than enough."

Lois heard Jimmy snort out a laugh and turned to glare at him and he instantly sobered and stared at the T.V. Jimmy was a good guy and Lois liked him for Chloe. He was a little afraid of Lois though and at times she used that to her advantage.

"I hear you." Chloe said as she sat next to Jimmy on the couch. "I haven't gotten a decent story in weeks."

Lois nodded her head and turned back to typing out Mrs. Kent's speeches. Lois glanced and saw Chloe snuggle into Jimmy. Lois sighed; she missed not having someone like that. She pushed those thoughts away and went back to business. She would focus on her work that's all that is important right now she thought.

"Oh yeah," Lois said looking to the couple on the couch. "Clark is coming over for movie night."

"Cool." Chloe said from Jimmy's side.

"Good." Jimmy said laughing. "I get tired of hearing your girl talk all the time. It will be nice to have a guy to talk to."

"We don't always talk girl talk." Lois told him.

Jimmy just looked from Chloe to Lois and blushed. He had heard some pretty horrifying stories thanks to them.

Lois was just finishing up typing out the last of Mrs. Kent's speeches when there was a knock at the door. She looked to Chloe and Jimmy expecting one of them to get up and answer the door but they were oblivious to everything but each other. Huffing Lois got up and looked through the peephole of the door. Outside Clark stood with his hair tousled and his clothes looked like he had slept in them. Shaking her head Lois opened the door.

"Geez Clark," Lois said as she looked Clark over. "Did you just wake up and come over?"

Clark shook his head, smiled at her and said, "No, I've just been busy with things. I didn't have time to go home and change."

Lois let him in and laughed as he passed by her and she got a good whiff of him. Was he wearing perfume?

"So," Lois told him as she shut the door. "You sure you don't have a girl somewhere that you've been seeing?"

Clark looked back at her startled and raised his eyebrows. "No, I don't. I would tell you if I was seeing someone."

"Why do you smell like a magazine insert then?" Lois said chuckling.

Chloe walked to where they were standing and heard what Lois had said. She turned to Clark and sniffed and then proceeded to sneeze.

"Ugh Clark," Chloe said sneezing. "She is right. You reek of perfume."

"Cheap perfume." Lois bit out and Chloe and Clark turned surprised at the venom in her voice.

"Look there is no girl." Clark said and took of his jacket. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Jimmy stood up from the couch and walked over and asked, "So what movies are we watching?"

Clark gave him a grateful look for changing the subject. He looked over at Lois and wondered why she looked so angry and could see Chloe was still eying him suspiciously.

"Let's do an 80's movie night." Chloe said clearing her throat and smiling at Jimmy.

Lois decided to forget about everything else and said, "That sounds good. Let's each pick a favorite movie and the others have to watch them no complaints."

"Four movies," Clark said softly. "We will be here all night."

"So," Lois told him narrowing her eyes. "You got somewhere else you need to be?"

Clark shrank back at her look and shook his head and replied, "Don't you have to go to work tomorrow?"

Lois shook her head and Clark looked at Chloe who also shook her head.

"Okay fine," Clark said as he walked to the shelf to look through the movies. "I was just looking out for you two."

They each picked their movies. Jimmy picked The Goonies, Chloe picked The Breakfast Club, Clark picked Back to the Future, and Lois picked Die Hard. They all groaned when she pulled the movie out.

"Hey no complaints remember." She told them as she put the movie on the bottom of the pile. "We'll save the best for last."

"So what's for eats?" Jimmy asked rubbing his stomach.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Lois asked them and walked to the phone.

"Pizza!" They all shouted and Lois chuckled.

Before they got settled in to watch the movie Lois decided she wanted a cup of coffee so she would be alert. She went into the kitchen and was making it when the pizza arrived. Lois saw as the others attacked the pizza like they hadn't eaten in days. Laughing at them she picked up her cup of coffee and walked toward the couch.

"Ew, coffee with pizza." Chloe told her and wrinkled her nose as she walked back into the room sipping her coffee.

Lois stuck her tongue out her and sat down next to Clark on the couch. Jimmy and Chloe were stretched out on the floor chomping on pizza and watching the movie. Lois peeked over at Clark as he bit into a slice of pizza. The smell coming from him was making her head hurt.

"Um Smallville," Lois said holding her nose. "You need to do something about that perfume. It's giving me a headache."

"It's not perfume! What do you suggest I do?" Clark asked her as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Go jump in the shower." Lois told him. "I have some clothes here that might fit you."

Clark looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her and bit out, "I don't think Oliver's clothes will fit me."

Lois was hurt by his remark and turned away. Clark felt bad the second the words left his mouth.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"No worries." Lois said not looking at him. "Besides I wasn't offering you Ollie's clothes. I have one of your plaid shirts and a pair of your jeans here."

"Why do you have my clothes here?" Clark asked chuckling.

Lois blushed as she realized she just admitted that she kept some of Clark's clothes. She liked to sleep in his plaid shirt, it was soft and warm. She had no idea how she got a pair of his jeans to be honest but she knew they were his. Maybe they were left over from when Lana lived here.

"Just go take a shower I can't stand that smell." Lois told him and pushed him off the couch.

"But I will miss the movie." Clark whined as he walked toward the bathroom.

"It just started. You plan on staying in there that long?" Lois said laughing.

Clark glared at her and stomped into the bathroom and shut the door hard. Staring at himself in the mirror he sniffed at his clothes and winced. He did smell like perfume but that's not what it was. He turned on the shower and throwing off his clothes stepped inside and let the warm water hit him. His muscles relaxed and he sighed.

On the couch Lois watched as Chloe and Jimmy's heads leaned against each other and their feet entwined as they watched the movie. Envy shot through Lois and she looked away. She would never tell anyone but Lois wanted to have someone in her life. She had gotten a taste of it with Ollie and she wanted that feeling again. Sighing she glanced quickly to the bathroom door. No way, she told herself. Clark was way off limits. Not only is he emotionally unavailable he is your best friend, you can't risk your friendship.

"Lois!" Clark shouted jerking her out of her thoughts. "I, um, kind of need to the clothes you said you had."

Lois got up and walked in his direction and saw his head poking out of the bathroom door. She walked to her dresser and pulled out the clothes and turned and walked to him. She stopped short of the bathroom door and held out the clothes knowing he couldn't reach them.

"Lo-is!" He exclaimed. "I can't reach them from there. Bring them closer."

Lois bit down on her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow and teased, "You come and get them."

Clark narrowed his eyes at her and decided to call her bluff. She didn't need to know that he had a towel wrapped his waist. He rarely got the chance to one up Lois so he went for it. He stood up straight at the door and said, "Okay fine."

Lois saw as Clark went to open the door and squealed and threw the clothes at him and rushed out of the room. As she walked rapidly back to the living room she heard him laughing behind her so she turned and glanced back to see him with a towel wrapped around his waist. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her bottom lip as she thought of how best to get him back for this.

Lois had refused to look at him ever since he got of the shower. Clark didn't understand if she was mad at him or what her problem was. He shot another glance at her and saw she was watching the movie intently. They were watching the movie The Breakfast Club. The scene that was playing was when Molly Ringwald showed everyone what she could do with her lipstick.

"Psst Smallville," Clark turned as Lois whispered. "I can totally do that too, you want to see?"

Clark nearly choked on his own saliva as he gulped when he heard Lois ask him that. He looked at her sharply trying to determine if she was teasing him or not. Lois just stared back at him with a serious expression and waited for his response.

"Uh, I think I will pass." Clark choked out. "Let's just watch the movie."

Lois chuckled softly and called to Chloe. "Chloe, Clark here doesn't believe that I can do the lipstick trick."

Both Jimmy and Chloe turned from the movie to look back at the pair sitting on the couch. Chloe had a smile on her face and Jimmy looked at Lois in disbelief.

"No way you can do that." Jimmy told her.

Chloe laughed as she saw Lois stand up and go to her purse. Clark was staring wide eyed at Lois as she came back and sat on the couch and held up a tube of lipstick. Lois moved to lift her blouse off and Clark gasped and tugged it back down.

"Get a grip Clark." Lois said batting his hands away. "I have a tank top on underneath. Did you actually think I would flash you and Jimmy?"

Clark turned red as he pulled his hands away and glanced at Chloe who was trying to reign in her laughter. Jimmy looked at him and gave him a small smile and turned his attention eagerly back to Lois. Clark was a little annoyed at the look of awe on Jimmy's face as he watched Lois. He cocked an eyebrow at Chloe and nodded Jimmy's way and smiled when he saw Chloe slap him in the back of the head.

"Ow." Jimmy said rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"You just seem a little too eager to see my cousin's boobs." Chloe huffed out.

"No way bright eyes." Jimmy said pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "I just want to see if she can actually do the trick."

Chloe sighed and melted into his arms. They stared at each other and completely forgot about Lois, the lipstick, and Clark.

Clark looked back at Lois as she pulled her blouse off leaving her in a navy blue tank top. She stared at Clark as she took the top of the lipstick off and rolled it up. When he saw Lois reach into the front of her top with the lipstick he shifted on the couch trying to alleviate the pressure building in his jeans. Once she had the the lipstick in place Lois glanced up to him seductively and smiled. Clark's mouth fell partly open and his breath hitched as Lois bent her head to her chest. Before Lois could complete the trick Clark shut his eyes tight at the sensations rolling in his body and stifled back a moan. Lois heard as he gurgled from the repressed moan and shot her head up and looked at him with a smirk.

Clark bolted up off the couch and practically ran to the front door, "I gotta go."

Lois was startled by that. She had only wanted to tease Clark for what he had done earlier. She watched as he stalked out the door and jumped from the couch to go after him.

"Clark!" Lois called out. "Wait!"

Clark didn't stick around and ran out of the Talon as fast as he could without using his super speed. Lois ran down the outside stairs and saw as Clark bolted out of the Talon door. Once outside Clark went into super mode and sped away before Lois could catch up to him. Lois pushed open the doors of the Talon and looked around for Clark but he was gone. Lois slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. Lois walked back into the Talon shaking her head. Geez, I was only kidding with him she thought. She walked back into the apartment and noticed that Jimmy and Chloe had locked themselves in the bedroom. Lois groaned out loud and walked back to the couch. She sat down and picked up a slice of pizza and bit into it. So much for my movie night she thought and turned her attention back to the movie and finished watching it alone.

•°•°•°•

_**To Be Continued....  
Stay Tuned****!**_


	2. Chapter 2

•°•°•°•

Lois woke up in an awkward position on the couch the next morning. She groaned out loud as she sat up and massaged her neck to ease the pain. She glanced around the apartment and saw that Chloe and Jimmy were gone. She rose slowly from the couch and shuffled to the small kitchen to get a glass of water. What time is it she thought? She walked into the bedroom and saw the clock read 9:00. She sighed and begin to pull clothes out of the dresser drawers. She didn't need to be in at The Inquisitor today and she had finished all the work she had to do for Mrs. Kent so she didn't know what she was going to do for the day.

After showering Lois went back into the kitchen and inhaled the scent of coffee coming from downstairs. She noticed a note on the small table and picked up and read it. It was from Chloe letting her know that since she had the day off from work she was going to be with Jimmy the whole day. Lois plopped herself into a chair and sighed. It looked like she was on her own today. She glanced at the stack of papers that she had printed last night and decided that she would deliver them personally to Mrs. Kent. This would also give her the opportunity to talk to Clark and apologize for scaring him away.

Lois threw her hair up in a ponytail and walked towards the front door. She put on her shoes and grabbed the stack of papers from the table on her way out the door. As she took a step outside the door her foot hit something and she glanced down and noticed a vase with two lilies inside. Lois leaned over and picked up the vase and saw that there was a envelope attached to the vase with her name written on it. Glancing around the Talon Lois brought the vase inside and set it down on the table. She peered down at the flowers and ran her fingers over the petals.

Who could be sending me these flowers Lois thought. Sighing she opened the envelope and a card tumbled out. Inside the card was simply, _From Your Secret Admirer_. Frustrated Lois jammed the small envelope into her back pocket and shot one last look at the flowers before heading toward the door. She would try and figure this out later, right now she had somewhere she had to be.

At the farm Clark was up in his loft pacing. He was thinking about Lois and what had happened last night. He groaned out loud and dropped his head into his hands as he went over and over his hasty retreat in his head. He chided himself for running away like a scared little boy but what else could he do. He knew that he had to think of something to say when he saw Lois again. As he thought about what that could be he heard a car pulling up into his driveway. Glancing out his loft window he saw a limousine pull up and watched as two men got out. One went around to the back of the car and opened the door for the passenger to get out.

Clark watched as Lana exited from the backseat. She smoothed down her skirt and looked around before heading toward the front door of the house. Clark stood there not really wanting to go and talk to her but knew that he should. He turned away from the window and went down the loft stairs and reached the outside of the barn just as Lana was coming back from the porch.

"Didn't think anyone was home." She said as she walked up to him.

"I was doing chores in the barn." Clark told her. "What um, brings you by?"

Lana held up an envelope with his mother's name on it. Clark looked down at it and his brows furrowed in question.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's an invitation for your mom to my engagement party." Lana said glancing away from him to look at the guards. "Could we talk inside?"

Clark saw the look she shot her guards and gestured for her to follow him to the loft. The guards started to follow but were halted by a shake of her head. Once in the loft Clark turned to her and waited for her to say what she wanted to say.

"Look Clark," She started clearing her throat. "I just wanted to ask you not to accompany your mom to the party."

"What makes you think I would want to go?" Clark asked her surprised.

"Just please, promise me that if your mom asks you to come with her you will say no. It would be awkward if you showed up." Lana said not looking at him.

"I doubt my mom will ask me, but okay I promise." Clark told her and walked to the window of the loft and sat on the ledge facing Lana.

"I know you aren't happy about my marriage to Lex and I don't want anything to ruin the party." Lana told him and walked toward him. She had expected him to put up more of a fight.

Clark watched as Lana walked slowly toward him and reached out with her hand to cup his cheek. He pulled away from her hand and tilted his head to the side to look at her. She blushed and took a couple steps backward. Clark shrugged his shoulders at her and let out a breath of air.

"I just want you to be happy. I don't think Lex will make you happy and I don't want to see you hurt but I would never do anything to ruin your night." He told her.

Lana opened her mouth to say something when they heard voices outside.

When Lois got to the farm she noticed a black limo parked out front and saw what looked like bodyguards standing around the barn entrance. What's going on here? Lois parked her car next to Clark's truck. She got out of the car forgetting all about the papers and walked directly toward the barn. Lois could see Clark standing in front of the huge window of his loft. As she neared the barn the guards walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" One of them asked her.

"Who are you?" Lois shot back placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm asking the questions." The guard replied.

"Ask all you want." Lois told him. "Doesn't mean I have to answer."

Lois sidestepped him and continued on her way to the barn but was stopped as another guard grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Hey!" Lois cried out. "I'd let me go if I were you."

Clark heard what was going on and called from the window for the guard to let her go. Lana saw the way his eyes lit up when they fell on Lois and didn't like the feeling that shot through her stomach.

Looking up at Clark as he shouted to the guard Lois saw as Lana also peeked her head out of the window and ordered the guard to let her go. Of course Lois thought, it had to be Lana. Lois was pulling back from the guard as he let her go and she stumbled backward and fell into a pile of hay.

"Lois!" She heard Clark yell. Clark raced down the loft stairs with an exasperated Lana following him.

A little embarrassed Lois struggled to get up from the pile and was helped when Clark grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She dusted the hay off her clothes and narrowing her eyes she walked up to the guard and was about to punch him in the face when Clark pulled her back.

"Lois!" Lana yelled as she exited the barn and walked up to them. "Please, he was just doing his job."

Lois smiled sweetly at Lana and shrugged her shoulders. She looked back at Clark and saw as he ran his eyes over her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed a little and looked away.

"Checking me out Smallville?" Lois teased and laughed.

"No, just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." Clark grinned back at her and picked a strand of hay from her hair.

Lana noticed the exchange and huffed. Lois chuckled as Clark continued to pull hay out of her hair and flick them at her. Lana felt anger well up in her chest as she noticed that they had forgotten that she was there.

"I have to get going." Lana told them loudly making the turn toward her. "Please remember what I said Clark."

Lois and Clark watched as Lana walked to the limo and was helped in. As she drove away Lois heard Clark exhale loudly. Clark began walking toward the house and Lois followed still dusting herself off. Once inside Lois sat down at the kitchen island and watched as Clark poured himself something to drink.

"So what did Lana want?" Lois asked him as he sat in a stool next to her.

"She came to see my mom." Clark said.

"What did she want with Mrs. Kent?" Lois asked.

"She wanted to give her the invitation to her engagement party." Clark said holding up an envelope.

Lois rolled her eyes and snatched the envelope from Clark. She opened the envelope to look at the invitation.

"How original." Lois scoffed as she pointed to the date. "She couldn't just mail the invite?"

Clark began to absentmindedly pick more strands of hay out of Lois's hair. He just shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"She wanted to talk to me too. Seems she wanted to make sure that I didn't do anything to disrupt her party. She asked if that my mom asked me to go with her I turn her down because she feels it would be awkward if I went." Clark finished and without thinking popped one of the loose strands of hay between his lips and twirled it around.

"Gross Clark." Lois told him and swatted it out of his mouth. "You weren't thinking about doing anything to ruin her party where you?"

"No," Clark said. "I'm not thrilled that she is marrying Lex. She wouldn't even be with him if it weren't for me but I would never do anything to ruin her moment."

"She made that choice." Lois told him as she tossed the invitation back at him. "You didn't thrust her into the arms of Lex."

Lois hated to see the moods Clark got into when it came to Lana. He would turn all mopey for sure if she didn't do something now. She watched as his muscles flexed when he brought the glass of water he was drinking up to his mouth. Her mouth went dry when she saw his tongue flick out before the glass touched his lips and she had to look away. Clark looked toward Lois out of the corner of his eye. His hearing had picked up when her heartbeat had started to accelerate and he couldn't understand why. She was looking away from him but her face was flushed.

"You okay Lois?" Clark asked her.

"Y-yes?" Lois squeaked out and bit her lower lip. "I forgot the papers that I brought over for you mom. I will be right back."

Clark watched as Lois jumped up from her seat and bolted out the front door. What was that all about?

Outside Lois leaned aganist her car to catch her breath. What is going with me? She glanced back toward the house to see Clark moving around in the kitchen and closed her eyes tight aganist the images that were replaying in her head. Since when did I start noticing Clark she thought. She shook her head at herself. It's only because you have been missing having someone she reminded herself. You don't have those feelings for Clark, you couldn't. Well, why not? You have to admit he is the sweetest guy you could ever meet. He is always there to help, why couldn't I have those feelings for him? Groaning Lois realized that she was arguing with herself.

She pushed herself through the open window of her car and reached across the seat to get the papers. As she pulled back to get out of the car window she snagged on something and found herself stuck. She dropped the papers onto the seat below and tried to reach where she felt her belt snagged on the door lock. She couldn't quite reach it. She hit the lock button on the door but instead of loosening her her belt wrapped tighter around the lock. She pulled back harder but the belt wouldn't budge from around the lock. She didn't want it but she knew that she was going to need Clark's help.

Clark watched from his kitchen window as Lois stuck her body through her car window. He was still trying to figure out her abrupt change in behavior when he saw that she appeared to be struggling in the car. He watched her closely for a few minutes to see if she was indeed stuck and couldn't help but laugh. He knew that she would be calling for him soon. Right on cue Lois's voice rang out in the silence.

"Clark!" Lois yelled. "Help!"

Lois heard as the front door opened and closed and could hear Clark's heavy footsteps coming her way.

"What's the problem Lois?" Clark asked her amusement laced in his words.

"I'm stuck." Lois grumbled. "My belt is caught on the door lock."

She heard as Clark walked to the other side of the car and opened that door. He pushed the door lock button.

"I've tried that already Clark." Lois told him sighing. "Stop hitting the button all it's doing is making the lock press into my side."

Lois glanced up at Clark sitting in the seat across from where she dangled laughing. She narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Alright Lois," Clark told her as he got out of the car. "Let's see what you did to yourself."

Lois felt Clark kneel down at her side and try to look under her for the snag. She felt as one of his hands rested on the side of her hip and pushed her a little to the side. She sucked in a deep breath at the feel of his hand on her.

"I can't see anything Lois." Clark told her and stood up. "I'm going to try and get my hands under there and pull the belt free."

"NO!" Lois all but screamed. "Let me try it one more time."

Clark was taken aback by the loud no and watched as Lois jerked herself around trying to get her belt loose.

"Lois stop!" Clark told her grabbing her waist. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Lois stopped flailing about and gulped in air trying to catch her breath.

"Fine." She mumbled. "Do what you have to do."

Clark slowly brought his hands up from Lois's waist and under her. His hands grazed her skin and Clark shut his eyes at the feel of her skin. He felt the belt back down at her waist and searched with his fingers for the snag. He found the belt wrapped around the lock and couldn't get to it with Lois leaning on it. He used one of his hands to push her waist up causing her backside to bump into him and his breath caught. He tugged at the belt.

Lois's was going crazy at the waves of pleasure coursing through her body with Clark's every touch. She felt him tugging at the belt and decided to help out by pulling back. The belt snapped sending her and Clark falling backward. Lois turned in his arms and squealed as his body connected with the ground her on top of him. She heard as a rush of air escaped Clark's mouth and she instantly felt bad for him. She picked her head up to look down at him only to find him with wide eyes and a huge grin on his face.

Lois's gaze dropped to his mouth and before she could stop herself her fingers were tracing his lips softly. Clark's arms tighten their hold on her waist and he looked at her. Lois looked back into his eyes and brought her mouth down to his. Before the kiss could go any further they were stopped by a loud gasp. Lois jerked back and turned to the sound as Clark lifted his head up from the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." Lana said stunned but quickly recovered. "I forgot to leave your invitation Lois."

Anger flashed brightly in Lana's eyes as she held out the envelope to Lois. Lois took the invite and stood up looking back as Clark rose from the ground. He looked at Lois and cleared his throat loudly.

"Thanks Lana." Lois said and walked to stand beside Clark.

Lana stood there staring intently at Clark clearly waiting for some sort of explanation. Clark looked guilty and scared to Lois.

"I'll leave you to explain Clark." Lois said sadly and turned to walk back to the house.

"Wait Lois," Clark started grabbing Lois's hand stopping her steps. "I don't owe Lana an explanation. She dropped off the invitation which is why she came so now she can leave."

Lana's eyes widened in shock as Lois's mouth dropped open. Lana turned on her heels and stomped off.

"Lois," Clark said. "We need to talk."

"No we don't." Lois said rapidly and turned pulling her hand from his.

"Yes Lois, we do." Clark told her as he followed her back to the house. "We can't leave it like this."

"Leave what like this?" Lois told him. She didn't want to talk about it. It was a momentary lapse of sanity she told herself. "Nothing to talk about Clark."

He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He saw fear in her eyes. He couldn't believe it, Lois Lane was afraid.

"It was nothing Clark." Lois told him pulling back. "We are friends that's it. I don't see you any other way and never will."

Clark stared into her eyes and knew that she wasn't going to admit to feeling anything and it hurt him. Lois saw the sadness creep into Clark's eyes and had to steel herself aganist it. She didn't know why this had to happen. It was only going to complicate their friendship and that was one thing Lois was determined not to lose.

"You're my best friend Clark." Lois told him softly. "Remember that, always."

"I'm sorry Lois." Clark told her and stepped out of her way as she walked toward and then out the door.

Lois climbed into her car and looked back to see Clark through a blur of tears. She blinked them away rapidly and brought her fingers up to her lips.

"I'm so sorry Clark." She whispered and started her car and drove away.

•°•°•°•

_**To Be Continued...****  
Stay Tuned!**_

•°•°•°•

**A/N : Quick note to let you know I'm back but while away my old computer gave out on me so I lost what I had already typed out for this story. I will get the remaining chapters up as fast as I can but with summer break here I have my boys home so updates will come when I have time!  
**

**Another thing, reading the some of the reviews I came across OOC a few times and at first I didn't know what that meant but now I do...LOL! The characters in my stories will probably be OOC because this is my style of writing. Although I would love to stick to their characters in Smallville for my stories I write them as they come out so I'm sorry if some are a bit disappointed that they don't match perfectly to SV. Thanks for reading and the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I'm not too sure about this chapter but here it is nonetheless. **

_**Review if you'd like and thanks for reading!  
**_

* * *

•°•°•°•

Lois reached the Talon and rushed in straight to the small apartment. She didn't even notice the hustle and bustle that was going on around her as she climbed the stairs. Still reeling from the small kiss she and Clark had shared she stumbled through the door, slammed it shut and went straight for the Rocky Road ice cream in the freezer. She plopped down on the couch and numbly ate the ice cream. It wasn't helping her forget at all. She could still remember the look of longing Clark had before she kissed him. Lois shuddered as she remembered the feel of Clark's lips on her own. She groaned as she thought of how Lana had come back to ruin it. She hadn't even had time to fully experience the kiss beyond lips touching.

Then she had to go and mess it up by bolting. Lois closed her eyes and remembered Clark's sad eyes as she pushed away from him. She hadn't meant to hurt him she just wasn't ready for this type of situation with Clark. He had become her best friend. Someone she could share everything with and who was always there when she needed him. She in no way wanted to jeopardize that. Truth be told she was scared. Yes, she Lois Lane was scared, scared of losing Clark as a friend. She had grown to care deeply for Clark but was afraid to acknowledge or would not let herself acknowledge that she felt something more.

But why couldn't it work with Clark she told herself. They were as close as two people could get and maybe their friendship was strong enough to endure anything. Lois sat frowning down at her ice cream as she argued with herself. The warring feelings inside of her were taking their toll and she got up and threw the ice cream in the sink. She gripped her head in her hands and shook it. She walked to the couch and threw herself face down into the cushions. She had to resolve this fast because it was either try to stay clear of Clark or have it be awkward every time they saw each other. Lois lifted her head and squinted aganist the sunlight on her face. She could not not see Clark that was simply out of the question. Groaning Lois lowered her head under a pillow and decided it was best not to come out again until she had her feelings figured out.

Martha Kent came home to find her son sitting on the stairs of their house staring blankly at his feet. His eyebrows were pinched together and him seemed to be lost in thought. She laid her things down onto the kitchen island and walked over and stood to the side of him waiting for him to realize she was there. When he still did not turn to her she cleared her throat loudly and saw as he blinked a few times and then turned to look at her.

"Mom." Clark said with a small smile standing up from where he was sitting. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I see that." She said smiling back. "What has you so preoccupied?"

Clark walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Martha followed him and sat in the recliner next to him. She waited for him to start talking.

"Nothing," Clark said with a sigh. "Everything."

Martha lifted one eyebrow in question at his response. She recognized the look, she had seen it often enough on Clark whenever he talked of Lana. Could that be what was bothering him? She knew that with Lana's wedding day approaching her son would most likely become more withdrawn.

"Want to talk about?" She asked him and reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"Lana came by." He said with a wince. "She dropped off an invitation to her engagement party for you."

Martha held back her derisive snort at the mention of Lana's name. Why would Lana come all the way out here to drop off her invitation? Sometimes Martha felt like Lana took some perverse pleasure in torturing Clark.

"Okay," She sighed and patted his arm. "Is that why you are so sad? What did she tell you?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders, "She asked me not to go with you. She had me promise I wouldn't."

"What makes her think you would go?" Martha asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. She thinks I may do something to try and stop her wedding." Clark said leaning his head back aganist the couch and closing his eyes.

"Of all the..." Martha didn't even know what to say to that. "What does she think you will do, kidnap her mid-ceremony?"

"I don't really know or care what she thinks at this point." Clark rubbing his hands over his face. "That's not what has me worried right now."

Martha's brows shot up. Was this her Clark talking? Since when does he not care what Lana thinks? She waited for him to explain.

"I think I may have messed up my friendship with Lois." He looked so sad that Martha had to glance away.

"Why do you say that?" She asked him.

"We kissed." Clark told her softly. "Now she doesn't want to talk to me."

Martha was taken aback by that answer. She looked at her son and couldn't say she was surprised that this had happened. Lois and Clark had always had a different chemistry with each other than they had with anyone else. Martha had always thought they were hiding true feelings behind their banter and snarkiness toward each other. She didn't even think they realized how they would smile and look at each other sometimes.

"I'm sure you two will work this out." Martha told him. "I doubt very much that Lois will let anything come between your friendship."

"I hope you're right." Clark said standing up. "I'm going to go and talk to her."

At the apartment Lois still had her head buried in the pillows when Chloe found her. She barely reacted when Chloe picked the pillow from atop her head and whacked her in the back with it.

"What's this all about?" Chloe asked her.

Lois's response was muffled by the couch. Chloe sighed and pushed Lois's legs off the side of the couch and sat down next to her cousin. Groaning Lois slowly sat up on the couch to look at Chloe.

"I may have just screwed up my friendship with Clark." Lois said lowering her head into her hands.

"How so?" Chloe asked.

Lois lifted her head and cleared her throat loudly, "I kissed him."

Chloe's mouth fell open as she stared at her cousin with wide eyes. She never would of saw that coming. Jimmy was always telling her that Lois and Clark had some special chemistry between them but she couldn't ever believe it. Things between them had always seemed like the barely tolerated each other.

"Whoa." Chloe finally said. "How did that happen?"

Chloe listened intently as Lois explained what had happened at the farm. Chloe was a little angry at Lana going to pour salt on Clark's wounds and couldn't wait to talk to her about it. Chloe could her the sadness in Lois's voice as she explained how she had pulled away from Clark.

"I just don't know how to handle this Chloe." Lois said. "Clark means a lot to me and I don't want to risk losing him."

"What exactly do you feel for Clark?" Chloe asked.

Lois sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and chewed on it. She looked up to meet Chloe's eyes and let out a huge sigh.

"Yesterday I would've told you I just saw him as a friend." Lois said as she got up and paced the floor. "Although deep down I knew there was something else there. Today just brought it all to the surface for me to deal with it and I am so not ready for that."

"Why didn't you stay and talk to Clark about this?" Chloe asked her. "Explain to him how you were feeling."

"I couldn't Chlo." Lois told her as she continued to pace. "I felt like I was being choked by all my feelings and I had to get away from him before I did something stupid."

"What exactly are you afraid of?" Chloe asked patting the couch so Lois would sit.

"Well," Lois said as she sat down with on the couch. "You know me and relationships. If Clark and I were to become more and I messed it up and lost his friendship, I don't think that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I don't think Clark would let that happen." Chloe said. "I mean look at Lana. No matter how their relationship turned out Clark is always there for her as a friend."

"Lana." Lois said with disgust. "That's another issue I have. How can I believe that Clark feels anything for me when it's always been about Lana for him? I saw his face when she caught us kissing. He looked guilty and scared that she had seen it."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Chloe asked. "I can't deny that Lana has always occupied Clark's mind and heart, but if he so readily dismissed her at the farm I don't think he cares for her that way any more. I've never known Clark to deny Lana anything and not giving her an explanation about the kiss was his way of letting her know that he was moving on."

"I don't know what to think anymore." Lois said and thew herself once again into the cushions of the couch. "I just know that I can see myself falling hard and fast for Clark and I don't want to end up hurting him in anyway."

"I think you two should talk this out." Chloe said. "Figure out just what you both are feeling and then decide where to go from there."

Lois pulled herself up from the couch.

"You're right. I've got to be fair to Clark about this whole situation as well." Lois said heading towards the door. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Chloe nodded her assent as Lois threw the front door open and came face to face with Clark. He had his hand raised as he had been about to knock on the door. Lois let out a little yelp and slammed the door shut in his face and closed her eyes tight as she leaned aganist the wall and slid down.

"Lois!" Chloe called out and went and opened the door.

Chloe opened the door to see Clark heading down the stairs.

"Clark wait." Chloe said. "You need to come in and talk to Lois."

He turned around and looked at Chloe and she nodded and gestured for him to come back. Chloe bent down to whisper in Lois's ear.

"I'll leave you two alone but you really need to talk to him." Chloe told her and stood up to let Clark in.

Clark walked into the apartment and saw Lois sitting on the floor next to the door with her head on her knees. Chloe gave him a reassuring smile and went out the door. Chloe decided to pay Lana a visit at the Luthor mansion. Walking down the stairs she shot one last glance at the apartment door and hoped that Lois and Clark would actually talk things out.

Clark stared down at Lois waiting for her to make some kind of move. His eyebrows lifted and he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him as she just sat there and hugged herself. Lois's head shot up and her eyes narrowed as she saw him laughing.

"What's so funny Smallville?" She said and got up from where she was sitting and put her hands on her hips.

Clark shook his head and did his best to make a more serious expression.

"Nothing Lois." Clark said. "Just nervous laughter I guess."

One of Lois's eyebrows shot up at that and she cleared her throat and looked everywhere but at Clark.

"I was going over to talk to you." Lois told him. "Guess you had the same idea in mind?"

"Yes." Clark told her. "I need to talk to you. I can't just leave it the way we did."

Lois nodded her head and finally looked at him. She melted when she saw his serious expression. She should have known better than to think Clark would just forget about the kiss and go on like nothing happened. She motioned him over to the couch and shuffled her feet behind him as he waited for her to sit down.

"No, I think I'll stand." Lois said biting her bottom lip. "You start."

Clark looked up at her from where he sat with such softness that Lois gulped and shifted her eyes from his.

"I don't want to lose you Lois." Clark said so softly that Lois wasn't sure she heard him. Her eyes flew to his and she sank into the couch at the tenderness and sadness she saw in them.

"You won't Clark." Lois said gazing into his eyes. "I would never let that happen."

The sadness vanished instantly from Clark's eyes. They stared at each other and Lois sighed.

"What exactly are your feelings for me Clark?" Lois asked ready and needing to know.

Clark drew in a shaky breath and shifted on the couch.

"What do you feel for me?" Clark asked her back.

"I like you," Lois told him and watched his eyes fill with disappointment. "I like you way more than I should."

Clark chuckled and grabbed one of her hands, "I've wanted you for a long time."

Lois's breath caught at his words and the feel of his hands.

"What exactly does that mean?" Lois asked watching as he entwined his fingers with hers.

As she waited for Clark to answer the silence was broken by the sound of Clark's cell phone ringing. He gave Lois a look of apology and took his phone out of his pocket. Lois saw Lana's name flash on the small screen and sucked in a deep breath. Clark ignored the call and turned back to Lois. He saw the anger and disappointment flare in her eyes as she got up from the couch and walked away form him.

"You should have just answered Clark." Lois bit out hurt. "You know you wanted to. It's your precious love Lana."

Clark got up from the couch and strode over to Lois grabbing her by the arms to pull her back. She pushed away from him and he saw her blink to rid her eyes of the tears that were filling them.

"I don't love her that way anymore." Clark told Lois holding firm on her arms.

Lois scoffed at him and was finally able to get our of his grasp and turned away from him. "Since when?"

"Since I fell for you." Clark said into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

Lois shivered in his arms and he tightened his hold on her. "When were you supposed to have fallen for me?"

"When I had to watch you with Oliver." Clark said aganist her hair. "Every time I saw you two together I wanted to punch his pretty face."

Lois chuckled as she turned herself around in his arms. "You could have fooled me. You acted like you couldn't stand the sight of me."

"You acted the same way. How was I supposed to act? I couldn't let you see how I felt." Clark told her pushing her hair out of her face. "You were happy with Oliver and I wanted you to be happy."

"I was happy with Oliver. I even came to care a great deal for him but something always held me back from loving him. I found myself comparing him to you a lot. It wasn't fair to him but I never realized I was doing it until after he left. I saw how you always seemed to be pining and brooding over Lana and I felt angry at myself whenever my feelings for you surfaced so I managed to push them away and ignore them completely." Lois told him as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"It wasn't Lana I was brooding over." Clark laughed making his chest shake. "My love for Lana slowly dissipated the more I was around you. You were the one who could make me laugh and make me angry all at the same time. I never felt as free in my own skin as I did with you. With you I could be a normal guy."

"I'm afraid Clark. I'm afraid that if this goes any further and then ends I won't have your friendship anymore." Lois sighed aganist his chest.

Clark tilted her head back so she could see his face. "You will always have my friendship, no matter what."

Lois smiled and stood slightly on her tiptoes as Clark lowered his head. Just as they were about to kiss Clark's phone rang again. It had been ringing non-stop as they talked but Lois had managed to ignore it until now. She huffed and pulled out of Clark's arms and walked to the table where Clark had set his phone down. Lana, again! She turned to Clark with the phone and he shook his head to let her know that he didn't want to answer it.

"Ignore it." Clark told her.

Lois only smiled at him and pressed the talk button.

"Yes." Lois said into the phone lowering her voice to a silky tone.

"Who's this?" Lana asked on the other line. "Where's Clark?"

Lois responded with a breathless voice. "Clark is kind of busy right now."

"Who is this?" Lana screeched into the phone making Lois pull it away from her ear.

"Calm down Lana," Lois told her. "It's me Lois."

Clark watched Lois talk to Lana on the phone trying to keep from laughing. He knew that Lana was probably going crazy trying to figure out why Lois would have his phone.

"I need to speak to Clark please." Lana said. "It's urgent."

"Like I said," Lois told her calmly. "Clark is busy right now so why don't you give the calls a rest. I'm sure he will call you back when he has the time."

"Is Clark even with you?" Lana asked snidely. "He wouldn't not answer my calls."

"He is here." Lois said cheerfully. "Once again, we are busy but when we are done I'll have Clark call you back."

"Bitch." Lana said into the phone and hung up.

Lois looked up at Clark laughing and shaking her head.

"I will never understand what you saw in her." Lois told him. "Now where were we?"

Clark laughed as Lois launched herself into his arms. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time Mr. Kent."

"I'm all yours." Clark told her and brought his mouth down on hers.

Lois sighed as Clark's lips touched hers. The kiss started out tentative as they both explored the others lips with their own. Wanting to feel more Lois opened her mouth more and teased Clark's lips with her tongue. Moaning at the touch of her tongue Clark slanted his mouth over hers and his tongue joined hers. Lois ran her hands up Clark's chest and felt him shudder at her touch. Her arms came up to circle around Clark's neck and she ran her fingers into his hair scraping her nails along his scalp. Clark groaned into Lois's mouth at the feel of her nails on his scalp. It made his whole body tingle. He needed to feel more of her and pulled her roughly aganist him making her chest mash into his. He brought his hands down from her back to her waist and let them slip under her shirt to feel her skin. He felt her stomach quiver and tighten at his touch.

Lois ran her tongue along Clark's lips and pulled his lower lip into her mouth. She teased it with her tongue until Clark forced his tongue into her mouth and freed his lip. His tongue sought hers and Lois groaned as it ran the length or hers. She became aware of the need to breath and reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. She laid her forehead aganist Clark's chin breathing hard, gulping for air. She hadn't been expecting such an intense and mind blowing kiss. She looked up at Clark to see his face flushed and his hair mussed. His lips were swollen and red. She watched as he ran his tongue over them and bit back the urge to kiss him again.

"Wow," Lois said pulling back from his embrace. "You sure know how to kiss."

"Not so bad yourself." Clark said with a smug smile.

"So what happens now?" Lois asked leaning on him for support.

"I'd like to see the lipstick trick." Clark told her.

Lois smacked him in the arm. "I'm serious Clark."

"So was I." He said chuckling. "But what I'd really like is for us to be a couple."

"May I think about it?" Lois told him playfully.

Clark thought she was serious, "Take all the time you need."

Lois laughed at him but sobered when she saw he was being serious. "You are such a geek Smallville. My answer is yes."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

"I better get going." Clark said. "Have to plan our first official date."

"Oh," Lois said walking him to the door. "I can't wait!"

Clark gave her one last quick kiss and a smile that would make anyone melt and went down the stairs.

Lois closed the door and walked to the couch. She sat down and ran her fingers over her lips.

"I can't wait." She told the empty room and she snuggled into the cushions.

•°•°•°•

_**To Be Continued...****  
Stay Tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : ****I was stuck on this chapter forever! ****It is shorter than previous ones and if it reads rushed it's cause it is, so I apologize for that. I don't much like how I ended it but here it is. I'm working on the last few chapters and will have them up as soon as they are finished, proofread, and I have the time...LOL!  
**

_**Review if you'd like and thanks for reading!  
**_

* * *

•°•°•°•

The rest of the day passed by in a happy blur for Lois. She was still having trouble believing that she and Clark were actually going to be a couple. Who in the world would've seen this coming? She happily explained everything to Chloe when she had returned to the apartment with Jimmy. Chloe was happy that they had finally talked and came to terms with their feelings for each other. Jimmy wasn't so surprised when Lois told them the news.

"I knew it!" Jimmy said excitedly. "I just knew there was something more to you two."

"You did huh." Lois said to him. "Gotta give you kudos for noticing when no one else, not even Clark or I knew."

"Oh you knew." Jimmy said laughing. "How do you think I noticed? All those sly little looks you two would give each other when the other wasn't looking."

Lois's mouth dropped open for a millisecond and then spread into a wide grin. She knew she would look at Clark when he wasn't looking she just never knew he would do the same thing.

"Lois, are you blushing?" Chloe asked noticing how red Lois had turned.

"So where you going on your first date?" Jimmy asked sparing Lois anymore embarrassment.

"I don't know he didn't tell me." Lois said chuckling. "I don't even think he knows yet."

"Yes he does." Jimmy told her smiling. "My guess is he's probably been planning it for awhile now."

Lois nodded at him because it did sound like something Clark would do. She sat there oblivious to anything else until she heard Chloe on the phone. Looking up she saw Jimmy making a gagging motion behind Chloe and wondered who was on the phone. Chloe didn't seem to be saying much just agreeing with the person on the other line.

"Yes, I will be there." Chloe said into the phone. "See you then."

Chloe hung up the phone to see her cousin looking at her curiously. She turned to see Jimmy making faces and slapped him in the arm.

"What did Lana want now?" Jimmy asked her rolling his eyes. "I swear she calls you like every five minutes."

"Well I am her Maid of Honor." Chloe said. "She just wanted to remind me about a dress fitting."

When Lois heard the name Lana she got an angry scowl on her face. Chloe noticed Lois's expression and wanting to talk to her about it sent Jimmy downstairs to get some coffee.

"What's the matter Lois?" Chloe asked her sitting down next to her.

"Lana," Lois said sighing. "She was calling and calling Clark while we were talking. I finally got fed up and answered the phone to let her know that Clark was with me."

"I take it she didn't like that." Chloe said. She could imagine how Lana had reacted.

"Who cares if she didn't like it or not." Lois told her angrily. "Tell me the truth Chloe. Do you think I have anything to worry about with Lana?"

"I doubt it." Chloe told her. "She is going to marry Lex. Clark is with you now so I know you have nothing to worry about as far as he is concerned."

"I hope not." Lois said and smiled. "I wonder where Clark is taking me for our first date."

"Looks like you are just going to have to wait and see." Chloe told her hugging her.

Clark had arrived back at the farm after leaving Lois and doing some errands with a bounce in his step. His mother noticed right away the change in his demeanor and guessed what had him so happy. He told her everything he and Lois had talked about and decided on. She was happy to see her son with the huge grin on his face. She didn't doubt for a second that Lois would make him very happy and that he truly cared for her.

"I'm going to be in loft working on some things." Clark told her.

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before heading out the door. She watched as he all but skipped out to the barn and into the loft. She smiled to herself. He is finally going to get the happiness he has always deserved and she couldn't be more thrilled that it was with Lois. Her smile vanished as she saw the large limo drive up to the farm. She watched as Lana got out of the backseat and barking an order to her guards stomped off toward the barn. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Sighing Martha knew it was best if she stayed out of it and hoped Clark knew how to handle Lana.

On the couch in his loft Clark was debating whether or not to call Lois. He saw the number of missed calls from Lana and sighed. He should call her back sometime soon but he wasn't really looking forward to hearing what she had to say. Not caring if he seemed eager he dialed Lois's number and smiled when she picked up.

"Smallville." Lois said into his ear. "What's up."

He had been about to say something when Lana's voice rang out from the loft stairs.

"Clark, are you up there?" Lana called out.

"I'll call you back Lois" Clark told her. "Lana's here and I might as well talk to her."

Lois laughed into the phone. She heard Lana's voice and wasn't pleased to know that she was there with Clark but she trusted him.

"Call back when you're done." Lois told him and made kissing noises into the phone and laughed.

Clark was laughing as Lana came up the last steps of the loft. She saw that he was on the phone and waited until he was done.

"Talk to you in a bit." Clark told Lois and hung up his phone.

"I see your phone isn't broken." Lana snapped out and instantly regretted it at when his brows flew up in surprise.

"What brings you by?" Clark asked her as she walked to stand opposite him.

Lana studied him beneath lowered lashes. She could never get over how gorgeous he was. He was waiting for her to answer him she realized.

"I needed to talk to you." Lana told him. "Mind if I sit?"

Clark shook his head and moved so she could sit on the couch as he strolled over to the window ledge and leaned against it. Lana noticed that he was keeping his distance from her and took it as a sign that he still had feelings for her.

"Look Clark I realized how awful I was when I came by earlier." Lana told him looking up at his face. "It's just the closer the wedding gets the more I get this feeling that I'm making a mistake."

"You already know how I feel about Lex." Clark told her as he watched her get up from the couch and walk closer to him. "But it's your decision in the end whether or not you want to go through with it."

Reaching out with both hands Lana placed them on his chest. "I don't think I really want to marry Lex. I was just so angry with you after our breakup and Lex was a shoulder to cry on. I let it get to far with him."

"Are you saying you don't have any feelings for him?" Clark asked her appalled at what he was hearing.

"I think I got gratitude and appreciation mixed up with love." Lana told him as she brought her small frame closer to him.

Clark looked down into her eyes and saw they were welling up with tears. There was a time when he would have done anything not to see her cry but after hearing what she was saying he wasn't feeling anything as he saw that she was trying to manipulate him.

"Then don't marry Lex." Clark told her moving her out of his way as he walked to the middle of the loft and turned away from her. "What do you want from me?"

Lana walked up to him and threw her arms around his waist and buried her head into his back.

"Will you give us another chance if I call it off?" She asked him sniffling into his shirt.

Clark whirled around and pushed her back from him and stared at her incredulously. Was she serious? He looked into her eyes and saw she was. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Lana but I don't love you anymore." Clark told her and watched anger flare in her eyes. "I've fallen in love with someone else."

Lana jerked away from him not wanting to hear or believe what he was saying. She looked up at him and saw the pity in his eyes and her heart filled with rage.

"Is it Lois?" She spat out at him. "You can't possibly love her the way you loved me."

"It is Lois," Clark told her. "And I'm not going to defend my feelings for her to you."

"Clark listen." Lana told him walking toward him again. "I know you still love me, you are just confused right now. If I don't marry Lex we can finally be together."

"No Lana." Clark told her moving out of her reach. "I'm with Lois now, she is the one I want. You make the decision on whether or not to marry Lex for yourself not because of me."

"I don't understand Clark." Lana told him. "I thought you loved me."

"You will always be a friend Lana." Clark told her.

Lana was was angry. She couldn't believe that Clark had finally moved on. She had thought he would always be here waiting for her to come back to him. She could tell he was telling the truth about his feelings but refused to accept it. She knew what she had to do and her mind made up she gave Clark a small smile.

"It was a mistake to come here." Lana said moving toward the loft stairs. "Be happy Clark."

"You too Lana." Clark told her as she turned to go down the stairs. "It's all I ever wanted for you."

Lana left the barn furious. She had thought Clark would wait for her forever but she knew something was going on between him and Lois when she had stopped by early and saw the pair. She had realized that Clark could be moving on and wasn't going to let that happen. She was willing to leave Lex if that's what it took. But now Clark had shot her down and she believed that all he needed was time to realize that he still loved her. She would give him that time but in the meantime she wasn't going to let Lois be happy with him.

Lois sat on the sofa of the apartment with her laptop looking over some work for Mrs. Kent. She had just gotten it in her in email and was happy to have some work to do. She knew Clark would be calling as soon as he finished talking to Lana. Lois was still a little nervous about the two of them being alone together. She hated feeling this insecure but she trusted Clark, it was Lana she didn't trust one bit. Looking over the documents that had been emailed to her she was happy for the distraction. She looked over at Chloe and Jimmy sitting at the small table stuffing their faces. She smiled as she saw how happy her cousin looked. It was about time Chloe had found someone that knew how to treat her right.

Lois set the laptop to the side and got up to get something to eat. She grabbed a bag of chips from the shelf and shuffled her way back to the sofa. Chloe and Jimmy didn't even glance her way they were so absorbed in their food and each other. Lois chuckled as she sat back down and was about to get back to work when her phone rang. Picking it up from where she had left it she saw that it was Clark calling and smiled.

"Speak." Lois said into the phone as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"It's me." Clark said into the phone.

"Me?" Lois said with a smile. "I don't know a Me."

Lois heard a short burst of laughter before he caught himself and sighed.

"Clark." he said. "Calling you back like I said I would."

"Oh Clark." Lois purred. "I definitely know you."

Clark blushed on his end and laughed into the phone. He was debating if he should tell Lois what he and Lana had spoke about. He didn't want to start their relationship off with any more secrets than he had to. He decided it was best to let her know.

"I had an interesting talk with Lana." He said into the phone.

"Oh really." Lois said. "What about?"

Lois heard him clear his throat and knew he was nervous.

"You know what maybe I should tell you this in person." Clark said.

Lois's heart leapt in fear. What could Lana have told him? Was it that bad?

"O-okay." Lois said her voice breaking. "You could come over tomorrow after I get home from the Inquisitor."

Clark could hear the strain in Lois's voice. He wanted to reassure her that nothing was going to come between them. Not even Lana.

"That sounds good." Clark told her. "I just want to let you know Lois that what we talked about does not change things between us. You are the one I want to be with. I just don't want to hide from you what was said."

"Okay Clark." Lois said feeling a little relieved. "I will see you here tomorrow then."

"Have a good night Lois." Clark said into the phone.

"You too." Lois said and hung up.

Oh great, she thought. Now I'm going to be too worried about this to sleep. She turned back to her laptop to finish her work. Was Lana always going to be an issue with her and Clark?

•°•°•°•

_**To Be Continued...****  
Stay Tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : ****Next chapter. I'm sorry for the long time between updates. The boys are back in school in a couple weeks so I should have the story completed during that time. I wanted this chapter to be a little lighter before the dark stuff came..haha! It's probably not that great cause I've been a little distracted and lost my focus a lot when typing this out.  
**

**_Thanks for reading and the reviews._  
_Review if you'd like!_**

* * *

•°•°•°•

The next morning Clark was sitting in his kitchen finishing off his breakfast when his mom came downstairs. She smiled at him and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So how did things go with Lana?" She asked as she sipped from her cup. Clark sighed and explained to her why Lana had come over. "Seems like she sees you moving on and doesn't want it to happen." Mrs. Kent said as Clark nodded.

"I told her that she had to make the decision to marry Lex on her own and not use me as an excuse." He said bringing his dishes to the sink. "I let her know that I no longer felt romantic feelings for her but I would always be there as her friend."

"And you are absolutely sure you want to be with Lois now?" Mrs. Kent asked knowing the answer but felt it needed to be asked. Clark smiled at her and nodded his head eagerly. "Well then, don't let anything stop you."

"I won't." He said. "This time I'm going to do everything possible to make my relationship work. Starting with telling her why Lana came over."

Mrs. Kent could only grin at how mature he sounded. She blinked back tears as she thought of how proud of him Jonathan would be. Kissing her on the cheek goodbye he got went out the door and climbed into his truck and drove off.

Lois was still asleep when Chloe walked up to her in the small living room and shook her. She groaned and dug her head deeper into her pillow.

"Lemmesleep." She muttered and batted Chloe's hands away.

"Lois," Chloe persisted in shaking her. "You told me to wake you up so you could get to work a little early"

Lois sighed and pushed herself up letting out a big yawn she said, "Alright I'm up."

Sitting on her bed/sofa she let her self wake up fully before her mind starting racing. What could Clark have to tell her about Lana? She hoped it wasn't anything too serious, she hated Lana drama. Willing herself to get up she walked into the small bedroom as Chloe ate at the table. Lois tried to hurry in the shower but she just couldn't do it. A million thoughts were rolling through her head as she finally finished up and quickly dried herself off and got dressed. She needed to go in to The Inquisitor today to see if her editor had any stories for her and then she needed to stop by to see Mrs. Kent to deliver her papers and take care of a few loose ends that had come up. She could hear Clark talking to Chloe as she brushed her hair throwing it up in a ponytail and exiting the room with her shoes in hand.

"Hey Smallville! You were supposed to come over after I got home from work." She said smiling at him and then her face fell as she saw the vase of flowers sitting on the table. She looked at them narrowing her eyes noticing that this time they weren't lilies. Clark turned to her. "Thought I would come over early instead." He saw Lois eying the flowers.

"Those were outside your door when I got here." He said taking the card from the flowers and handing it to her. Lois gave him a small smile and opened the card. "_True Love Conquers All_" was written on it and Lois thought it was weird. She tore the card up and dropped the pieces into the trash. She grabbed the vase of flowers off the table avoiding Clark's eyes and moved to throw them in the trash.

"No," Chloe said snatching the vase from her. "Don't throw the flowers away. I will take them, they will look good on my desk at The Planet."

Lois shrugged her shoulders and slipped on her shoes finally walking to Clark and giving him a small peck on the cheek. He grinned down at her and brought her in for a hug. She relaxed against him hoping that whatever Lana had told him wasn't going to affect their new found relationship. Chloe walked around picking up her things and saying goodbye left the apartment. Lois grabbed Clark's hand and pulled him over to sit on the couch.

"About the flowers," Lois started clearing her throat. "I started getting them a few days ago. I don't know who they are from but I'm going to find out to let them know that I'm not interested."

Clark chuckled at her bringing his hand up to brush away strands of hair that had come loose. "I'm not worried about that," He said. "I just hope it's not some crazy stalker. Be careful with that and let me know if anyone starts bothering you."

Lois raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh big tough Smallville going to protect me."

Clark nodded his head giving her a stern look, "I'm serious Lois. Be careful and let me know."

Lois nodded her head, "Fine. So what did you want to tell me about Lana."

Clark sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "I think she has completely lost it." Lois looked at him with a small smile and gestured for him to continue. "Look, she came over and started telling me how she didn't think she could marry Lex and if she called it off I would give our relationship another chance."

Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Lana wasn't going to let go of Clark that easy and would do anything to keep him. Lois sighed and brought her hands together in her lap. "So you just came over to tell me that you and her have worked things out?" Lois said interrupting him as he tried to speak. "I understand Clark, you were just confused and now that she wants you back you are going to go running back to her. You know what fine!" Lois stood up from the couch and stood over him glaring down into his face. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out or better yet, do!"

Lois turned to stalk away but her grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down into his lap. She began to wiggle trying to get loose. "Lois." He said sharply. "Can you calm down and let me speak please?" Lois stopped struggling against him and looked at him. "Go ahead."

"I am not going back with Lana." He told her holding her face in his hands so she would look at him. "I told her that I didn't love her anymore and that I was with you now. She could do what she wanted to do about marrying Lex but I would never be anything more than a friend to her."

Lois looked away from him embarrassed at her behavior and heard him laughing. Her eyes snapped back to his and she pushed out of his arms. "I don't think this is funny. How do you know she isn't going to keep trying? I don't want to have to deal with a jealous Lana. I don't want to have to hurt her." Clark couldn't stop laughing. The way Lois had looked all fired up and now she stood over him with her hands on his hips threatening to hurt Lana if she came in between them.

"Lois," He said standing up and running his hands down her arms so she would relax. "Lana can do whatever she wants. Nothing is going to come between us."

"Clark," Lois said softly avoiding his eyes. "Are you sure you want to be with me?"

Clark her wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "Yes, Lois. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." Lois sighed into his neck and Clark felt when her lips touched the pulse point sending shivers down his spine. She kissed her way up his neck and finally reached his mouth. "I feel the same way." She whispered before covering his mouth with hers. Clark loved the way she kissed. Before it turned heated she pulled away and gave him a lopsided smile. "I have to get to work." She said giving him a small peck and turning to gather up her laptop and other papers.

"I can give you a ride." He told her and she shook her head.

"I need to take my car otherwise I would be stuck there." Lois said straightening her clothes and redoing her ponytail.

"You wouldn't be stuck I can come and pick you up when you are ready." Clark said not wanting to leave her.

"It's okay Smallville. I need my car in case I get a story anyway." Lois said pulling his hand walking out of the apartment with him. "You can walk me to my car though."

They walked down the stairs hand and hand failing to notice Lana sitting at a corner table glaring at them the whole way. She got up and followed them outside. She watched as Clark and Lois stopped in front of her car and kissed each other but Clark not wanting to let Lois go. Lois laughed at him and anger flared through Lana as she saw how happy Clark looked. She had never gotten him to smile like that. They kissed one last time and finally Clark let Lois get into her car and drive off. Lana scoffed as he stood there waving at the car until it was out of sight. He turned and headed toward his truck with a huge grin on his face.

Clark was busy the whole day getting everything ready for their first date. He had it pretty much planned out already just needed to tie up a few loose ends. He thought back to Lois's face as she saw the vase of flowers and began to worry. Who could be sending them to her? He knew Lois wasn't interested in anyone else and just hoped as he had told her it wasn't a crazy stalker. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost time for Lois to come home from work. He needed to talk to her about what he had planned but first he needed to talk to Chloe and ask for her help.

Clark sped over to The Daily Planet and walked toward Chloe's desk. She was sitting there thumping a pencil against her keyboard looking bored.

"Chloe." He said startling her and she jumped in her seat. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You look bored."

"I am." Chloe huffed out turning her seat so she could face him. "This new editor has been giving me crap stories that I finish pretty quick and I have to sit here and twiddle my thumbs until he deigns to give me more."

"I'm sorry Chloe." Clark told her sitting at the edge of her desk. "I came by for your help but if you don't feel up to it."

"No!" Chloe practically shouted. "I'm game, I need to be doing something so I don't die of boredom."

Clark smiled at her and explained what he had planned for his and Lois's first date. He told her that he needed her help with Lois. Chloe nodded as he told her what he needed her to do and then stiffened as she looked over his shoulder. Lana was standing behind them. She didn't know for how long but she could see her staring intently at Clark's back as if willing him to turn around. Clark saw Chloe look over his shoulder and slowly turned around to find Lana standing there.

"Hey Lana." Chloe said trying to sound cheerful and getting up from her seat to walk over to her. "What brings you by?"

Lana looked away from Clark and gave Chloe a fake smile, "I came by to see if you wanted to go have lunch and go over some of the wedding details."

Clark didn't look their way as they talked but he heard everything being said. So Lana was going to go through with the wedding now that he had turned her down. He felt sad for her but he wouldn't be pulled into her game. He heard Chloe tell her that she would meet her downstairs and Lana turned to leave. Neither Chloe or Clark saw the devious smile on her face as she left the bullpen.

"So can you help?" Clark asked Chloe when she returned to her desk.

"Definitely." Chloe said as she grabbed her purse and they walked out together. Clark left her as soon as he saw Lana and exited the Planet going to his truck.

Lois was tired. Her editor had sent her on another wild goose chase. The stories he was giving her were bordering on ridiculous and Lois was starting grow weary of it. She needed to land that one big story to get her noticed by other papers. She got all her things together and turned off her computer ready to leave for the day. She said goodbye to the copy boy, about the only person she talked to, and left the building. Driving back to Smallville she headed towards the farm needing to talk to Mrs. Kent.

She pulled up and didn't see Clark's truck so figured he must be out doing chores. She walked up to the door and knocked. No answer so she let herself in with the spare key. Sighing she poured herself a big glass of water and drank it when Shelby came bounding in the house whining for food.

"Aw, poor Shelbs," She said sneezing as he shook himself sending his fur flying everywhere. "You suck."

Sneezing Lois walked to the cupboard where she knew his food was kept and was about to feed him when she heard footsteps and then a voice.

"He ate already." Clark said shooing Shelby away from her as she sneezed. "He just likes to beg for food."

"Hey you." Lois said walking to him and giving him a hug. She leaned in to kiss him but ended up sneezing on him instead. "Eww, gross. I'm sorry."

Clark just shrugged and kissed her anyway. Lois pulled away laughing. "So how was your day?"

"It was alright. Just spent the day saving the world." Clark said as he walked with her to the couch and they sat down.

"I'm sure you were." Lois said chuckling as she brought her legs up across his thighs. "Mine was terrible."

"I'm sorry." Clark said and took off her shoes and began to massage her feet. Lois groaned as his fingers relaxed her muscles. "So are you ready for our first date?"

"Tonight?" Lois said sitting up, pulling her feet away and looking at him. "That doesn't give me much time."

"No, not tonight." Clark said laughing. "Tomorrow night."

Lois sighed in relief and relaxed. "Okay, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Clark told her.

Lois pouted and said, "How come I don't get to know?"

Laughing Clark stood up and pulled her with him into the kitchen. "You will survive not knowing for a little while Lois."

"Easy for you to say." Lois told him as Mrs. Kent pulled up outside. "Your mom's home."

Mrs. Kent walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw them cuddling in the kitchen. "Hello."

"Is this weird for you Mrs. K?" Lois asked pulling out of Clark's embrace.

"Not at all and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Martha?" Mrs. Kent told her laughing. "I had a feeling this would happen."

"Sorry Mrs. K, I mean Martha but you too?" Lois said surprised. "Wow, seems everyone knew but us."

"I'm sure you knew too but were ignoring it." Martha told her chuckling as she sat down at the table and began to pull papers out of her briefcase.

"Oh right," Lois said grabbing the stack of papers from the counter top and sitting next to her at the table. "I have all these printed out like you asked for and I know you wanted to go over your agenda and a few other things so I'm ready when you are."

Clark smiled as they went to work their heads bent close together. They worked into the night barely noticing Clark there as he fed them and gave them drinks. Yawning and stretching Lois massaged the back of her neck as Martha said, "I think that pretty much does it. We can call it a night."

Lois smiled and nodded her assent stretching as she stood up from the seat and noticed Clark sitting at the other end of the table eating a sandwich. She laughed at him when he looked at her his cheeks puffed out with food. "I better get going," She said to them both walking to gather her belongings. Clark gulped down his food not bothering to finish chewing and walked after her.

"You want me to drive you?" Clark asked as they walked outside and stood on the porch. Lois laughed, something Clark loved to hear.

"I drove here remember." Lois said pointing to her car. Clark sighed and nodded grabbing her hand and walking her to her car.

"Don't worry Smallville," She said leaning on him as they walked. "You will see me again tomorrow."

"I know." He said pulling her to him leaning on her car with her in his arms. "I can give you one hint about tomorrow night though."

"What is it?" Lois asked he head laying against his chest listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"Wear a nice dress." Clark told her and using his fingers tilted her head back and leaned down and kissed her. Butterflies scattered loose in Lois's stomach. Who would have thought that Smallville of all people would be the one to make her feel this way? They pulled away from each other, "Goodnight Smallville." Lois said and he whispered Goodnight back. Lois got in her car and drove away. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night to see what Clark had planned.

•°•°•°•

_**To Be Continued...****  
Stay Tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : So this was supposed to originally only be a 5 chapter story but my mind is racing with plot bunnies so I really have no clue how long it's gonna turn out...LOL! Sorry for the long time between the last update but the boys are back in school so I will have more free time on my hands to work on it. It's going to turn angsty for a couple chapters so bear with me and try not to get too angry with me. Yeah I know this chapter isn't great but hope you enjoyed reading it anyway...lol****  
**

**_Thanks for reading and the reviews._  
_Review if you'd like!_**

* * *

•°•°•°•

Lois groaned into her hands as she sat at her desk at The Inquisitor. She glanced at the clock again and brightened up when she saw it was almost quitting time. She typed out her story and took it up to her editor. "All done." She told him holding it out for him. He grabbed it but barely read it setting it down to the side. "I've got a new one for you Lane." He said holding out a picture for her to see. Lois looked down at the picture and saw a blurry image. "What is this supposed to be?" She asked him pointing at the picture. "A spaceship." He said with a smile. "And in Smallville no less." Lois raised her eyebrows and stared at him with amusement. "Yeah right." She said laughing. "What exactly do you want me to do?" He looked at her asking, "What do you think?"

Lois groaned, another wild goose chase. "Okay, I will start working on it tomorrow. I sort of have plans tonight." He shook his head and stood up walking to his door. "You don't want to get scooped do you?" He said opening the door and ushering her out. She nodded her head and left his office dragging her feet back to her desk. It's not that she didn't want to work on the story it's just she didn't want to disappoint Clark. She picked up her cell phone to call him and let him now that she might be late getting home. She got his voice mail. "Hey Smallville," She said happily into the phone. "I have to hunt down a lead on a story so I may be somewhat late getting back home. I will be in Smallville though so I will try my best not to miss our first date." She said goodbye and hung up the phone getting her things together and leaving the building.

Lana sat in the Luthor mansion staring into the fireplace. She was starting to doubt herself when her cell phone rang. "Yes," She said into the phone. "She is on her way. I want you to detain her until I get there." She hung up the phone and stood up pouring herself a drink. She knew Clark was going to be hurt by what she had planned but to her it was the only way. Gulping down her drink she headed out of the study and climbed into her car. She grinned as she drove knowing that she was about to have Clark back, all to herself.

Clark was busy doing chores at the farm and getting things ready for his date. He had to help a few people in between so he was surprised when his phone beeped signaling that there was a message. Lois, he smiled and brought the phone up to his ear. She was working on a story and wanted him to know that she might be late. He sighed and called her back. "Speak." She said after picking up. "Hey Lois," Clark said smiling at the sound of her voice. "So what's the story?" She groaned into the phone and he laughed. "Don't get me started Smallville. My editor wants me to check out a possible spaceship." Clark's smile faltered at her words. "Oh really?" He said nonchalantly. "Yeah, I'm headed over to some warehouse in town to check it out." Clark wondered if there could possibly be something there. "What warehouse?" He asked clearing his throat. She told him the address and his brows furrowed. It sounded familiar. "Anyway, I'm here Clark so I will call you when I'm done." She told him and he heard ruffling knowing she was getting out of her car. "Wait Lois," He said before hanging up. "I'm heading over there with you. It's not that far from the farm so just be careful until I get there." Lois laughed into the phone, "I'm always careful Smallville. Chop, chop then." Clark hung up with phone and grabbing his coat and keys got into his truck. He wanted to speed over but Lois would find that suspicious.

Lois in the meantime looked over her notes that her editor had given her and walked toward the abandoned warehouse. She looked around the area and crept toward the rusted door she saw. She glanced back biting her bottom lip. Should she just wait for Clark? Nah, she could handle things on her own. She tested the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Taking a deep breath she pulled it open and stuck her head through the door. She squinted against the darkness letting her eyes get adjusted and spotted a light coming from the back of the warehouse. She stepped into the door and never saw the man sneaking up behind her. He grabbed her putting a piece of cloth to her face. Lois fought as hard she could until the darkness overcame her. Lois groaned out as she smelt something under her nose. She winced at the smell and opened her eyes blinking to fit back the tears as her head pounded. "What the hell." She croaked out as a figure stood in front of her cloaking themselves in the shadows. Lois shook her head to clear it moaning as pain shot through her temples. She sat up straighter in the chair and saw a vase of flowers sitting next to her feet. She gulped. Was she about to meet her secret admirer? It just had to be some crazy stalker didn't it? A hand reached out and plucked the card from the flowers opening it and turning it for her to read. _True Love Conquers All_. The same message as the flowers from the other morning but different from the one she had gotten with the lilies.

"Who are you?" Lois whispered as she ran her tongue over her parched lips. The person struck out with their hand connecting with Lois's cheek making her gasp in pain. They hit her again making her eyes fog over as another person stepped out of the shadows. "You didn't think I'd just let you have Clark did you?" Lois blinked to clear her vision but she recognized the voice. "Lana." She squeaked out fighting the darkness that was overcoming her again. "Have you gone completely insane?" Lana just laughed. She circled the chair Lois sat in and ran her fingers over her hair pulling it as she stepped away making Lois's head jerk back. "Clark is mine and if I can't have him no one can." Lana told her gesturing to the figure standing to the side and he swung his fist one last time knocking her unconscious once again.

Clark had sped to the warehouse as fast as he could in his truck and pulled up beside Lois's car. He looked around and sighed. She had went inside without him. He ran to the door wrenching it open and was met with silence and darkness. "Lois." He called out her name expecting her to call out in return but nothing came. The only light was coming from a room toward the back and Clark sped over. The light blared into his face making him blink as he saw Lois strapped to a chair blood covering her face. "Lois!" He yelled rushing to her and picking her head up. He zoomed in on her heartbeat with his hearing and it was steady. He ripped the ropes from around her wrists and picked her up speeding out of the room and passed their cars toward the hospital. "Lois, you're going to be okay." He whispered to her as he burst through the doors of the emergency room yelling for a doctor.

Lana let out a breath as she crept from her hiding spot. That was close she thought. Her hired gun was about to shoot Lois when she heard Clark and they had to abandon their plans. He ran out the back door and Lana had barely been able to hide herself when Clark came rushing through the door. Lana peeked over and her jaw fell open when she saw Clark ripe the thick ropes and sped out of the room with Lois. So that's his big secret Lana smiled. All this time, that's what he had been hiding from me. She grinned as she ran out of the warehouse before anyone came investigating what happened to Lois. She had Clark in her hands now and she was going to use this to her advantage.

Clark paced the hospital hall outside Lois's room. They wouldn't allow him in yet and the doctors wouldn't tell him anything because he wasn't family. He had finally gotten a hold of Chloe and she was coming over. Clark was still racing through the details in his head. What had happened to Lois? He groaned and sunk his head into his hands. All my fault kept popping in his head. He should've gotten there faster, he should have just used his super sped and he would've been able to prevent this. "I'm here to see my cousin Lois Lane." He heard Chloe ask the nurse and looked over her way. Jimmy was with her but there was someone else. Clark's heart skipped a beat when he saw Oliver Queen. What was he doing here? The nurse pointed his way and all three of them rushed over to Clark. "What happened Clark?" Is she okay?" "Can we see her?" He wasn't sure who asked what question but he answered them all at the same time, "She went to investigate a story and when I got there she was beaten pretty badly. She is unconscious right now but she should be fine. We can't go in to see her until the doctors come out." He explained and they looked on through the small glass window into Lois's room.

"How the hell did this happen?" Oliver asked turning to glare at Clark. Clark crossed his arms over his chest and stared right back. "She called me to tell me her editor sent her to check out a possible spaceship at this warehouse. I asked her to wait for me but you know Lois. When I got there I f-found h-her..." Clark choked on the words. "Her head was covered in blood and she wouldn't wake up." Chloe walked up to him and rubbed his back, "Don't worry about Lois, she's a fighter. She will back to normal and you two will be on your first date before you know it." Clark smiled at her and looked back into Lois's room. "Excuse me," Oliver said, "Did I just hear her say you and Lois are dating?" Clark took a deep breath and looked over to his friend. He was sad to see him hurting but Lois was his now and there was no way he was going to let anyone stop him from being with her. "Yes, Lois and I became a couple a few days ago. I'm sorry if that bothers you but that's just the way it is." Oliver was taken aback by Clark's response but recovered quickly. "You sure didn't waste anytime did you?" Clark clenched his teeth and glared at Oliver. "Listen Oliver, you left her. I love her and there is nothing you can say that will make me regret my decision to tell her and ask her to be with me." Chloe gaped at Clark. She smiled at Jimmy who told her, "Told you so."

Oliver backed off but he still wasn't happy. The doctor finally came out of the room and looked at them. "Family?" He asked and Chloe hopped up from her seat nodding her head. "I'm her cousin. How is she?" The doctor cleared his throat before he spoke. "Miss. Lane suffered a concussion and her face has some bruises and swelling but other than that she is fine. We are going to keep her overnight for observation and then she can go home tomorrow barring any unforeseen circumstances." Clark let out a sigh of release and asked, "Can we see her?" The doctor nodded his head. "Yes but only one at a time for now. She woke up and asked for Smallville. I tried to tell her that's where she was but she just kept asking was out again." Clark smiled at the doctor and shook his hand. "That's my nickname, I'm her boyfriend." The doctor ushered him in the room and Clark saw Lois opening her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey there." She whispered as he rushed to her and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Everyone out there has been worried about you." Clark told her and she looked out the window her eyes widening as she spotted Oliver smirking at her. "W-what's he doing here?" She stammered out looking back at Clark. "I don't know he came in with Chloe and Jimmy." Clark told her grabbing her hand and squeezing. "I'm so happy you are okay. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you there." Lois smiled at him and brought his hand up to her cheek. "You're not going to get rid of me that easy Smallville." She told him completely forgetting about Ollie being outside. "Did you see who did this to you? I called the Sheriff's office and they are sending someone over in a bit." Lois nodded her head as much as she could, "It was Lana." She whispered and watched Clark's eyes fill with disbelief.

"You don't believe me do you?" Lois said jerking her hand out of his and turning her head to the side. "I just don't see Lana doing something like this." Clark told her trying to turn her head so she would look his way. Lois pushed his hands away from her. "Get out." She said softly wiping at her face. Clark was stunned. "Okay, Lois, if you say Lana did this I believe you." He said to get her to calm down. "No you don't. You think Lana is perfect and would never do anything wrong. You doubt my word I can see it in your face. If that's the way you feel I don't want you here." There was a knock on the door interrupting Clark before he could speak. A deputy poked his head in, "I came to get Miss Lanes statement about her attack." Clark nodded moving to the side so the deputy could get pictures of Lois's face and ask her questions. "Did you see who attacked you Miss Lane?" Lois cleared her throat and nodded. "There were two of them. One was a man but I didn't see his face and the other the woman was Lana Lang." The deputy paused in his writing and glanced back at Clark. "Are you sure about that Miss Lane? That a big accusation to make. Have you had any trouble with Miss Lang for you to suspect it was her?" Lois groaned as she shifted to a sitting position on the bed. "I don't suspect anything, I saw her. Why don't you go do your job and talk to her and you will see I'm telling the truth." The deputy turned red with anger and turned and stomped out of the room. "Goodbye Clark." Lois said turning away from him. "Listen Lois," Clark said staying away from her for now. "It's not that I don't believe you it's just going to be hard to prove. Lana just isn't that type of person." Lois snorted, "You sound ridiculous Clark, how can you say you believe me but then turn around and say Lana isn't the type of person to do this in the same sentence." Clark took a step forward but was halted as she held a hand up. "Just go Clark and figure out who it is you really want. I don't have time to play your games." Clark dropped his head, "It's you I want." He said softly walking to the door. Lois grunted as he stepped out.

"How is she?" Chloe asked. Clark gave her a weak smile. "She doesn't want to see me right now. She can explain why, there is something I have to do." Clark nodded at them and Chloe entered Lois's room. "Hey cuz..." Chloe said shutting the door cutting off the rest of the conversation. Clark looked at Jimmy and Oliver and walked away. He needed to speak to Lana that's they only way he was going to know for sure if she was behind this. He didn't love Lana anymore but she was his friend and they had been through a lot over the years so it was hard for Clark to accept that she would do this. He sped away from the hospital toward the Luthor mansion. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

In Lois's room Chloe listened to her cousin tell her what had happened and groaned. Clark you are such an idiot she thought as she squeezed her cousins hand reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. If Lana did this to her cousin she was going to have to answer to Chloe. She knew Clark would get to the bottom of this she just hoped that once he did his relationship with Lois was going to be okay. She could see it hurt Lois that he didn't believe and right now she wished she had a piece of kryptonite to knock some sense into him.

•°•°•°•

_**To Be Continued...****  
Stay Tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Okay onto the angst. I told you and I apologize for it but it's the way the story took a turn in my head. Sorry for the late update. I thought once the kids were back in school I would have more time but it sure doesn't seem like it. It's a short chapter compared to my others. Hope you like, although I'm sure some of you will be raging at Lana...LOL!****  
**

**_Thanks for reading and the reviews._  
_Review if you'd like!_**

* * *

•°•°•°•

Chloe sat by Lois's bed in the hospital trying to reassure her that Clark wanted to be with her. "Lois, Clark just set down Oliver about your relationship, I really doubt he is going to let Lana get in the middle." Lois just shook her head and groaned, "He shouldn't have sat here and defended her to me. I know what I saw seems crazy but it's what I saw. Lana has gone completely bananas." Chloe squeezed her arm and smiled at her. "Then Clark is going to get to the bottom of this and find out why." Lois snorted and looked at her cousin. "She wants me out of the way, that's what she told me." Lois said looking out the window to see Oliver and Jimmy still standing there. "Chloe," Lois said looking back at her cousin. "What's Oliver doing here?" Chloe glanced back at Oliver and shrugged at Lois. "I don't know. He came by the Talon before Clark called to tell me you were here. He said he had something important to tell you."

Clark sped over to the Luthor mansion to see cop cars parked outside. He sighed as he slowed down and headed to the door. It was open so he let himself in and walked toward Lex's study knowing that's where he would be. He heard voices coming from the room. "So Miss Lang, you were here when Miss Lane was attacked? Can anyone corroborate that?" The same deputy that had been with Lois at the hospital asked. "Yes, my fiancé Lex will tell you I was here and also he has security cameras that can verify that I was at home at the time." Clark walked into the room and looked at Lana who peered around the deputy to give him a smile. "Okay Miss Lang," The deputy said heading toward the door. "If I need to I will come back for more answers."

Lana nodded her assent and turned to Clark as he walked closer to her. She grinned up at him. "So, are you here to ask me questions too?" She asked walking to pour herself a drink. Clark's eyes narrowed as she gulped down the amber liquid. "Since when do you drink?" He asked her as she poured herself another. Lana shrugged her shoulders and walked up to him running a finger down his chest. "Why are you here Clark?" Clark sighed and looked down at her. "I need to know if you were the one who hurt Lois." Lana's eyebrows flew up at that and she laughed. "You heard me tell the deputy that I was here." Clark shook his head and removed her hand from his chest. "You didn't have to be there to do it. Lois swears she saw you there but there was someone else with you." Lana sucked in a deep breath and took a sip of her drink. "I think Lois is just trying to get me into trouble. I wasn't there and I certainly didn't have anyone hurt her for me."

Clark stared hard into Lana's eyes wanting to see that she was telling the truth but his hearing had picked up her erratic heartbeat and the way her breathing was slightly off. Anger flared in him as he remembered how he had doubted Lois and the disappointment on her face as he walked out of the hospital door. "Why would you do it Lana?" He asked calmly. Lana was caught off guard at his piercing stare and gulped. "I d-didn't." She stammered out taking a few steps back. She could see he didn't believe her and something snapped inside her. She threw her glass aganist the wall and glared at him. "So what if I did Clark. She will never be able to prove it." Lana said eyes blazing like a mad person. "I love you. I want you and no one else can have you." She yelled advancing on him and pulling his head down for a hard kiss. Clark jerked away from her wiping his mouth as he looked at her sadly. "I don't love you anymore Lana. You saw to that. I don't want to see you ever again. I will find evidence that you were the one who did this. Even Lex won't be able to save you." He turned to leave but was stopped cold by Lana's next words. "You leave through that door Clark and I will make sure everyone knows that you are a meteor freak." Clark stumbled as he turned around to face her. "I saw what you did at the warehouse with Lois. I always knew there was something different about you and now I know." Lana eyed him and smirked. "I take it Lois doesn't know. I wonder what she would do if she found out her boyfriend was some kind of freak." Clark flinched at the word, "I don't know what you are talking about Lana. You have clearly lost your mind."

Lana shook her head and clicked her tongue. "I don't think so Clark. This is what you have always been hiding from me isn't it?" Clark just stood there not saying a word. Not knowing how to respond now that Lana had apparently learned his secret. "I love you Clark, despite what you may be do you think Lois would feel the same way? How about I go over to the hospital now and let her know just what you are." Lana told him making his heart skip a beat. Why did she have to find out about his powers now. She didn't know the whole story thank goodness but she knew enough to mess things up with Lois. "I really don't know what you are talking about Lana. It's clear you have begun to invite things in your mind." He told her calmly denying everything. "Stay away from me and Lois." He told her and stalked out of the room. He didn't use his super speed right away knowing that he needed to be more careful around Lana from now on. Once he was far enough away from the mansion he sped back to the hospital.

Oliver poked his head into Lois's room and smiled at Chloe as she looked back at him. Lois glanced his way briefly but turned her eyes back to the small television in her room. Chloe stood up and squeezed Lois's hand, "I'll be right outside." She said and Lois smiled at her wanting to laugh at the stern look she was giving Oliver. Little Chloe trying to protect was too cute and funny for words. Oliver cleared his throat as he walked to her bedside and sat down in the chair next to her. "I'm glad to see you are alright." He said nervously and she turned to look at him. "What are you doing here Oliver?" Lois asked not beating around the bush. She wanted to know why he was here. "Last time we spoke you said you wouldn't be returning to Metropolis in a long time, which is why you felt it was best to break up with me."

Oliver sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Is that why you went running to Clark?" He snapped out instantly regretting his tone and the question. Lois's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared as she glared at him. "What I do with Clark is none of your business. Why are you here Ollie?" He took a deep breath and stood up leaning against the bed as he pushed her legs a little to sit down. "Lois," He started looking into her eyes. "While I was gone I realized I couldn't be far away from you. I needed you so I came back to try and convince you to give us another shot." Lois averted her gaze not really sure what to say. If he had done this a little after he left she knew she would welcome him back but now she had Clark and even if she was mad at him right now so wasn't ready to let him go. "It's a little too late for that Oliver. I'm with Clark now, I care for him a lot so I'm sorry you wasted your time coming back." She said softly not wanting to hurt him. He gazed at her intensely making her shift in her bed. "Are you sure Clark is the one you want?" He asked pulling her in with his eyes as he leaned down toward her. His mouth hovering over hers she spoke, "Yes, Clark is the one for me. The one and only so I think you'd better back up before I sock you one."

Oliver pulled back and gave her a sad smile. "It was worth a shot don't you think?" He asked her but Lois was not amused. She cleared her throat before speaking to him, "Look Oliver, If you just came here to stir up trouble for me and Clark you can go back the way you came." She told him curtly as he stared at her with hurt eyes. "I mean there was a time I would have jumped at the chance to welcome you in my arms again but no longer. All I can offer you now is my friendship...take it or leave it." She told him as he closed his eyes. She could tell he was having a hard time dealing with the new situation but she wasn't about to apologize for anything. He had been the one to end their relationship and now with Clark, Oliver would never hold a candle to him.

He opened his eyes and peered at her. She looked at him with one raised eyebrow waiting for his response. "Okay Lois," He said standing up from his seat and walking closer to her. "I want us to be friends but there is one thing I ask of you." She looked up at him happy that he had decided to stay in her life. "What's that?" She asked him. "This." He said and before she could stop him he bent his head and kissed her on the lips. Lois heard the door open and pulled away from Oliver slapping him across the face. She looked up to the door to see Clark standing there hurt and anger blazing in his eyes. "What the hell Oliver!" She yelled at him pushing him away and attempting to get out of the bed to go to Clark. He rushed to her side passed Oliver and got her back into bed. "It's okay Lois," He said softly rubbing his hand over her cheek. "I know nothing was going on here." He trusted her but he was angry at Oliver. He turned to him, "I'd like you to leave Oliver." He told him and Oliver hung his head and nodded. "I'm sorry Lois." He said softly. "If you ever want me back in your life don't hesitate to call." He walked out of the door shooting one last sad glance her way but Lois was too anger to care.

"The nerve of that selfish sonofabitch." She said still riled up. "I told him I wanted to be friends and he steals a kiss. I should go out there and kick his ass." She said and glared at Clark as he chuckled at her. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked him turning away from him. "I remember telling you not to come back until you had everything figured out." Clark stared at her using his fingers to pull her chin so she would face him. "I have Lois." He told her softly grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I believe you and I will help you prove that Lana did this to you." He told her and Lois could see this time he truly did. She smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss. Clark leaned down and gave her a small kiss pulling back only to be stopped by her arms around his neck. "Come on Smallville," She taunted. "You can do better than that." He brought his head down and slanted his mouth over hers. His hands circled her waist and pulled her to sit in his lap. She tightened her hold around his neck her fingers skimming his hairline in the back as she opened her mouth to him. He groaned and pushed his tongue in to meet hers. He pulled back when he heard someone clearing their throat and flushed red when he saw her doctor standing inside the room trying not to smile.

"I've come to let Ms. Lane know she may go home. Her vitals are all back to normal so there is no reason to keep her further. We'd just like someone to keep an eye on her as she sleeps. If they notice any shortness of breath or failure to wake up then to bring her back immediately." He said handing Lois her discharge papers and smiling at them walked out of the room. Clark looked back at Lois embarrassment itched on his face and she laughed. "Geez Clark," She said looking over the papers. "It's not like he caught us doing the horizontal tango." She said which only caused him to flush a deeper red. "Hand me my clothes so we can blow this Popsicle stand." She said pointing to her clothes that were folded in a chair. Clark walked over and turned his back as she began to change into her clothes. "I hate hospitals." Lois said as she tossed the gown onto the bed and moved to him wrapping her arms around his waist rubbing her cheek into his back. "Let's get out of here Clark. I can't stand the smell." She walked around him and pulled his arm and he followed her out the door.

"So what changed your mind about Lana?" She asked as they walked toward the elevator. He looked at her and smiled. "Just to be clear Lois," He said as he pushed the down button for the elevator. "I believed you when you told me. Yes, I had a momentary flash of doubt but I trust your word." He told her as she snuggled into his side. "I went to confront Lana and she admitted it to me but claimed we'd never be able to prove it. I told her she was mistaken and that we would find evidence against her." He said as the elevator door dinged and opened and they walked in. They rode the elevator down in silence wrapped in each others arms and Clark felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he had a text message from Lana. He read it and his heart skipped a beat. _Clark, meet me at our tree. There is some unfinished business we need to discuss._ Clark deleted the message and quickly stuffed his phone back in his pocket. It looked like Lana was ready to cause some trouble for him so he figured he better go talk to her and try and convince her she was wrong about him.

He drove Lois back to the Talon and tucked her into her bed as she nodded off. He kissed her forehead and said goodbye even if she couldn't hear him. He met Chloe as she walked through the door and told her the doctor's instructions. "Okay I will keep an eye on her Clark." She said looking through the archway at Lois asleep on her sofa bed. "Where are you headed?" She asked him as he hurried to the door. "I'll explain later Chloe, just call me if anything comes up with Lois." He said looking at her one last time and heading out the door. He sped to his house not ready to listen to what Lana had to say. He headed to the tree Lana had indicated and saw her standing there wearing a smug expression. "You remembered what I was talking about." She said as he walked up to her. "Just tell what it is you want Lana." Clark said getting straight to the point.

Lana held her cell phone out and played a video of him ripping the thick ropes that had bound Lois in to shreds and speeding out with her in his arms. He looked up at Lana she laughed. "It's simple Clark," She told him as she pocketed her phone. "I have copies of this video so here is what you are going to do to get them back." She said circling him as he stood there in disbelief. "You are going to tell Lois that you changed your mind. That you love me and always will and that we are getting back together." She ignored his strangled cry and fierce shake of his head. "I'm going to tell Lex our wedding is off and you and I are going to be happy together." She stood in front of him jerking his head so he would look at her. "Either you do what I say or I show not only Lois but all of Smallville just what you are." She whispered as Clark shut his eyes tight and a tear rolled down his face.

•°•°•°•

_**To Be Continued...****  
Stay Tuned!**_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

•°•°•°•

**I haven't forgotten about this story. Things have come up here that require my attention so I don't have a lot of computer time right now. After next week, _hopefully _everything will go back to normal and I can finish this story up! I apologize to all the readers for the delay but I will get the rest up sooner or later! :D**

**Cheers!**


End file.
